


Love is a doing word

by ask_catnip



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Crystal’s POV, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry, TayTay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Taking care of Roger is Crystal’s job, but he feels more for Roger than the job requires of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song _Teardrop_ by Massive Attack.  
> I had fun writing this, hope you’ll enjoy it too!

Crystal usually didn’t mind being the invisible Taylor at their after concert parties, but that summer night was particularly vexing.

Maybe it was just the unbearable heat that he seldomly had to deal with in England, maybe it was the accident with the kit that happened before the show got his anxiety level so high he couldn’t calm his nerves, maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t shagged lately, and everybody else was getting some, especially this drummer sitting just few feet away in front of him.

As Crystal sat and sipped his beer, another beautiful bird flew over and landed herself on Roger’s laps. He updated the scoreboard of that night, R.T.: 10 vs C.T.: 0.

“Balls.” He muttered.  
“What was that?” Somehow Roger picked up that and turned to look at him.  
“I said, boss, I wanna talk to you.” Quick thinking, Crystal gave himself an imaginary pat on the back.  
“Right now?”  
“Yeah.” Why not, his night wasn’t gonna get much better by sitting around anyway.  
“Alright.” Roger whispered something in the girl’s ears, presumably something dirty, the girl laughed and he gave her a gentle slap on the bottom.

Crystal watched Roger’s little show and downed the rest of his beer in the bottle. He got up from the chair and waited for his lordship to grace him with his arrival. 

“What is it you wanna talk? Is it about the accident? It’s alright, just be careful next time.” Roger had no clue what Crystal was actually thinking, he just assumed it was about work. It had always been like this between them, because taking care of Roger was his job description, everything about Roger was work for him.

It was unnatural, really, to be so involved in someone’s personal life but not having a personal connection. Crystal had somehow gotten used to seeing Roger at his worst behaviors, but also at his most vulnerable moments. His job required him to get the drummer out of bed on time, so they wouldn’t miss the sound check that day, and put him to bed properly after a drunken night, so he wouldn’t get muscle pain in the morning. He had seen Roger at various state of undressed, and even had glimpses of him tangled in bed with women, and occasionally men.

It was what he signed up for anyway. So why is he upset about it now?

“Let’s go back to your suite. I have something for you.” He tried to keep a straight face, not letting any nervousness show. But Roger followed him nevertheless, without raising a doubt. Roger really shouldn’t place such blind trust in someone like him, Crystal thought to himself. 

The elevator ride upstairs was quiet. Roger fixed the half drowsy gaze on his shoes, while Crystal took the time to study the drummer’s face as if he hadn’t already seen enough. The man was pretty for sure, prettier than most girls he had shagged, unfortunately. With the soft voice and small frame, Roger was definitely not the alpha male, nor did he ever try to be one, and that made Crystal’s job easier, made him feel like he was taking care of him rather than serving him. In fact, he took pleasure in giving Roger what he wants. 

They walked down the corridor together, Crystal opened the door with his copy of key to Roger’s suite, Roger didn’t even bother to look for his own. He went inside as Crystal held the door for him and poured himself a glass of water. 

“So what is it?” Roger finally asked.

Crystal didn’t answer, instead, he took away Roger’s glass and set it on the kitchen counter, held the shorter man on the waist and guided him to the bedroom. Roger tumbled as Crystal pushed him forward, but a pair of strong arms caught him and kept him off the floor. 

Roger fell backward on the bed, bewildered by the unusual demeanor of his assistant, he looked up with wide eyes at the man towering him.

“So this is how they see you.” Crystal watched, just drinking in the view of Roger laying in bed, still dressed but less composed. Something warm was tingling inside of him. “I have been watching you for a few years, you never turn anyone down, do you? So I wondered, do I get a piece of you?”  
“What are you talking about?” Roger’s voice was trembling, he must had figured something out by now, but Crystal just went on anyway.  
“Just tell me if you wanna stop.” 

He kneeled between Roger’s legs, quickly unbuttoned those tight trousers and lowered them to his thighs. He pressed the heat of his palm on Roger’s still soft bulge and stroked it.

Roger’s breath hitched the sensation Crystal’s hand brought him, he clenched the taller man’s shoulder and pushed, but he didn’t ask him to stop. Crystal took it as a permission, he dug his fingers under the waistband of Roger’s underwear, and pulled it down to where his trousers were at.

It was strange to look at someone else’s male parts up close, but it was not revolting at all, it was the rosebud waiting to be picked, and the crown jewel daring to be taken by anyone with the courage and ambition.

Crystal felt Roger’s eyes on him, pupils dilated with anticipation. Roger wanted this as much as he did, and he wasn’t going to deny anything the drummer asked of him. He didn’t hesitate to take the head of Roger’s cock in his mouth, and observed the other man’s reaction as he sucked lightly and licked around it. As a self-claimed Roger Taylor expert, Crystal could tell his change of mood by the flinch of a muscle. But the lust and pleasure on Roger’s face right now was new to him, and he couldn’t be more proud to be the one who caused them. So he sucked deeper with more pressure, and was rewarded with a loud moan from the man beneath him.

Crystal never thought he would give blowjob to someone in a hotel room, but this was not some random bloke, this was Roger. He would do just about anything to please him.

Roger was a display of obscenity, and the sway of his hips only flaunted it. A sudden flush of jealousy caught Crystal by surprise, as he knew very well he was not the first person to witness such beauty in bed, and definitely not the last. He can’t own Roger, nobody can. And that was the notion he kept in mind, so he would not fall for him on one of those occasions when the drummer was resting in his arms or staring at him with eyes so stunning that he could just drown in them.

He crawled up to cover Roger’s body with his own, hands trailing along the side.

“You are beautiful.” He wasn’t exactly a man with words, no poem was ever gonna come out of him. That was all he could do at the moment, and it was enough to light up Roger’s eyes.

He brushed a thumb over Roger’s lips tentatively, and was taken by surprise as Roger took it into his mouth and bit at it. The sight alone was hot enough not to mention the sensation, his dick twitched instantly, craving for the attention it deserved long time ago. So he unbuckled his belt and let out his own erection. Roger narrowed his eyes at it, made him a little self-conscious, but then the blond just yanked his head back and groaned languidly.

Lazy bastard. Crystal cursed inwardly. Not that he expected Roger to suck his dick or anything, would it hurt to at least touch him? But he had accepted the reality even before he decided to follow the band, as Roger declared blatantly, “you do what I tell you”, and that was his contract with the devil. It must be those pretty lips that were too distracting, he didn’t even consider how unfair it was.

None of that mattered now, since the only thing that dominated his mind at the moment was his desire to fuck the brain out of this man who had been the center of his universe since the first day they met. But the whole business of penetrative sex with a man seemed overwhelming, and he wasn’t ready to immerse himself in that idea, so he took the easy way and positioned himself between Roger’s legs, got rid of those trousers, and pushed his knees up to the chest.

Roger was confused at first, but then he just went with it once Crystal began thrusting between his cheeks. The friction against his shaft was deliciously mind blowing, and it must be the same for Roger when he pressed their hardness together, as the man underneath him cried out in pleasure. From one moment to another, Roger clenched his jaws, and shut his eyes, Crystal wrapped a hand around the drummer’s cock and stroked rough and fast until he came screaming and cursing, body quivering beneath him. Crystal kept going, drawing small moans from Roger’s bitten lips as he slowly reconciled to the real world again, grinding on him in a steady rhythm.

The air was so dense with hormones Crystal could literally smell it. Roger licked his lips and gazed up at him through those unnecessarily long lashes. He thought about one day those lips would wrap around his cock, those lashes would be wet with tears from vigorous sex. Just then, Roger lifted his arms to touch him, from his forearms to biceps, from his shoulders to chest, he curved up his lips and smiled, and he called him hoarsely, “Chris...”

Somehow, that voice of Roger’s was all it took to send Crystal to his climax. He growled and shouted without holding back, cum spurted on Roger’s torso and a few drops spattered on his chin. 

Crystal breathed heavily and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling as the past twenty minutes replayed in his head. He just lured his boss into a hotel room and dry humped him. That was the wildest (and hottest) shit he’d ever done.

“That‘s gonna be good for the resume.” 

Fuck, did that thought just fucking slipped out?

It was too late for him to cover his damn mouth, he just hoped Roger didn’t hear it. So he prayed as he turned to look at the other man, only to be faced with Roger’s wrath.

“Wait a second, that was just a jo....”  
“Was it all just a fucking joke to you!?”

The beautiful creature that was moaning and smiling so sweetly under him had turned into a beast of anger, and Crystal, as the person responsible for such transformation, was naturally the only victim that suffered from it. A fist flew toward him like a shooting star, and unmistakably landed on his cheekbone.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is 50% unsure about his relationship with Roger, and Roger is 100% horny.

The next day they took the jet back home.

Crystal didn’t make any effort to hide the bruise that was gracing his face. It was no use anyway, besides, he thought it was kind of hot because Roger did it to him. 

Freddie couldn’t pass the opportunity to tease him, “Crystal, you look like you had fun last night.”  
“Yeah” he laughed along, “love hurts.”  
He peeked around Freddie and saw Roger hiding himself behind the newspapers.

On their trip back, Roger slept almost the whole way, Crystal played cards out of boredom. Brian and John talked about the concert most of the time, Freddie occasionally joined in while sipping on his champagne. No one noticed anything different. But for Crystal, everything seemed different from just the day before. He could never look at Roger again without thinking about the night they shared together.

It was all worth the try, he would not regret any of it even if things end between him and Roger right now.

The plane landed in London, Crystal took his and Roger’s luggage on a taxi. Roger didn’t say a word in the car, half of his face was covered under sunglasses, Crystal couldn’t guess what was going on inside that pretty head.

They arrived at Roger’s house, Crystal carried the bags to his living room while Roger dawdled inside.  
“So guess I’ll see you next week...”  
“Crystal, take your bags inside, I wanna talk to you.”  
“Right now?”  
“Yeah.”

The conversation felt remotely familiar, but it was Roger who wanted to “talk” this time.

Crystal was on edge as he went back to get his own luggage from the taxi, when he returned, Roger was sitting on the sofa, sunglasses off, staring straight at him.

“Come here.” Roger called.

His heart was beating fast as he sat down next to the blond drummer. Why were his palms so damn sweaty?

Roger’s gaze lingered on Crystal’s face for a while, his expression softened at the bruise.  
“I shouldn’t have punched you.” He said with a voice so tender that could melt Crystal’s heart right then and there.  
“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.” Crystal replied.  
“But I’m not sorry.” Roger said with a smirk.  
“We are even then.” He laughed, feeling the atmosphere lightened around them.

But it didn’t take long before the tension returned as Roger crawled into his laps on two hands. Crystal swallowed hard at the sudden closeness and the sweet smell of Roger’s cologne.

“I want this to be a _thing_.” Roger whispered into the crook of his neck.  
“What? Sex?” Crystal could hear his own voice trembling.  
“Yeah, but more, I want _us_ to be a thing.”  
“You mean...like boyfriends?”  
“Whatever you wanna call it.”

Crystal couldn’t ask further, because Roger then pulled the front of his shirt and kissed him vigorously.

It was their first kiss, despite having shared an orgasm together. Roger was aggressive with that clever tongue of his, he felt himself hardened instantly at the way Roger sucked on his lips and licked into his mouth. He reached down to grab Roger’s arse, and successfully drew a moan from the other man.

They only separated to catch some breath, Crystal asked half jokingly, “would it cost my job if I say no?”  
“Of course not.” Roger hooked an arm over his shoulder, “but why would you say no? I’m the best you’ll ever get.”

Crystal felt slightly offended but also incredibly turned on.  
“You are gonna have to prove that.” He held the back of Roger’s head and pressed them together into another deep kiss. And things all went really fast from there.

The moment Crystal realized he was living the dream of his life was when Roger coated his own fingers with lube and fucked himself open for him. He would never forget when Roger bent down on his hands and knees, arse lifted high in the air, fingers pushing deep into himself, groaning and panting in pleasure.

It took Crystal all the self-control not to come right then just by watching Roger. But it was definitely worth the effort, because later Roger pushed him back and straddled on top of him. He gasped as Roger put a hand on his chest, the other hand held his cock and began lowering himself on it.

The pleasure ran through him like electricity, as he entered deeper into Roger’s tightness. Roger took the time adjusting to the hardness that was invading him, bitting his lips with eyes closed. Crystal was suddenly struck by the pouring affection he had for this man, all the care taking he considered as his job, all those times he put up with Roger’s temper, worked his ass off to satisfy Roger’s smallest needs, went through the most tedious details to make sure Roger didn’t have to worried about a thing. He was so good at his job, because he was so in love with Roger.

Roger didn’t let him dwell on that thought for too long, he took a deep breath as he finally sank to the base of Crystal’s cock, and began slowly picking up the pace. Then Roger rode him fast with passion, lifting up all his weight and slammed down harder, holding nothing back.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Crystal blurted out. And Roger smiled in response.

If sex could kill, Roger could have straddled him to death with those thighs, and he wouldn’t even complain about it. The gorgeous man tilted his head back, apparently enjoying himself, he was unreserved as always, declaring his pleasure as loud as he desired. “...uh...god, you are hot...” Roger uttered in broken voice.

“Is that so?” Crystal chuckled. Not very often he got told something like that, but the praise coming from Roger definitely pumped his ego. His hands reached out to touch Roger’s skin, from the flushed pale skin on his chest, to the soft skin on his sides, down to the tender skin on his thighs and finally the skin around where they were connected. Roger cried out as Crystal tentatively stuck a finger inside his hole, stretching the entrance even further as his cock continued to thrust into him. “I bet you can take more than that.”

Roger narrowed his eyes on him and clenched around his cock, “I’m not your fucking toy.” Then he started to rock in a frenzied rhythm, until he hit the spot. He shivered and screamed, nearly collapsed on top of Crystal. The other man took it as his cue, and wrapped his hands around Roger’s shaft, stroking slowly as he kept pushing up into him in the same sweet angle. 

Roger’s loud moans shattered into whimpers, hands desperately reaching for something to hold on to. Crystal caught his hands and rolled him onto his back, kissed him deeply then moved to suck and bite all the way from his neck to collar bones. Crystal started to believe that Roger was right, he was never gonna find anyone better. What is he gonna do once Roger gets bored of him?

Crystal growled and pushed Roger’s legs up, pounding deeper and harder with each thrust right on the spot, he wanted Roger to feel him the next day, so he would think of Crystal every time boys or girls come to hustle him. Roger was broken into pieces, he desperately wanted to come, and he begged Crystal for it with incoherent pleadings, losing the last shred of reasoning in his mind. 

It was the request Crystal could never deny, so he did just what Roger wanted and fucked him hard into his intense orgasm. 

Roger came sobbing, clawing into Crystal’s back, body shaking like a leaf. Crystal held him tightly in his arms, just like he did many times before, but this time Roger was making love to him. His own release came seconds after, blood rushing to his head, and he spent the last of his strength thrusting few more times and emptying himself inside Roger. 

He laid on top of the drummer. They rested, legs tangled, painting heavily into each other’s ears. 

“Get out of of me.” Roger demanded.  
“I don’t want to.” He pushed teasingly with his half softened cock, the sound of it made Roger blush again.  
“You can stay forever, but you’re gonna have to explain to Freddie, Brian and John why their drummer can’t go on stage.”  
“I’ll tell them you are _occupied_.”

Roger giggled, and Crystal could feel the vibration through their connection. That was an amazing feeling.

“You are really intoxicating, you know that right?” Crystal brushed a strand of hair off Roger’s face.  
“I know you fancied me. I fancied you like this too.”  
“Really?” Crystal was surprised by the confession.  
“Thought you’d never make a move.”  
“Why can’t you make the first move?”  
“Then I wouldn’t know if you really want me or you just do what I want you to do.”

Roger had a valid point there, but Crystal couldn’t just admit it so easily. 

“I do everything for you, but I don’t just do anything you ask. There is the difference.”  
“What if I ask you nicely...”

Roger’s words disappeared into an open mouthed kiss. Crystal felt his cock throbbing inside Roger, and he was getting hard again. Roger must have felt it too, as he moaned and wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist.

They made love the second time that day, it was slow and loving. Roger passed out after he came, covered in streaks of cum from the both of them, leaving Crystal to the task of cleaning. And after he was done, Roger snuggled himself into his embrace, the two of them slumbered together in the quiet darkness of the night.

A week later they were in the recording studio, Roger and Brian were having yet another one of their usual arguments. What started as work discussion escalated into throwing personal insults.

“That’s hardly the point, Roger, don’t be stupid.”  
“Shut up! You are stupid!”

An empty beer can was thrown at Brian, and his first instinct was covering his precious guitar.

Crystal sat in the control room watching them. What is Brian’s problem with Roger? He thought, the guy doesn’t seem to agree on anything Roger says.

“I can’t talk to you when you behave like a child, let’s take a break.” Brian raised his hands in resignation.  
“Alright, I’m gonna take a piss, and don’t burn the place down when I’m gone.” Freddie scooted out.

“I want a coffee!” Roger shouted from behind the drums.  
“The usual?” Crystal got up and asked.  
“Yeah, thanks!”  
“Oh, can I get one too?” Brian poke his head in.

It took few seconds of thinking before Crystal replied, “why don’t you get your own coffee, Brian?”

Brian’s mouth was slightly agape as Crystal walked out of the door.  
“What was that?”  
John simply shrugged and turned to Roger.  
“Oh, probably just a bad mood.” Roger had to suppress the laugh so none of his band mates would suspect anything.

After they finished recording that day, others had already left, and Crystal was tidying up the drum kit when Roger nudged him on the arm.

“You didn’t have to embarrass Brian like that, he’s always been nice to you.”  
“But he gets on your nerves. He either hates you or fancies you, either way, I don’t like it.”  
“Brian fancies me? Are you joking?” Roger laughed, “I didn’t take you for the jealous type.”  
“Neither did I.”

He knew very well what had changed him. If he never had the taste of what it felt like to have Roger, he would never have to worry about losing him. And now he’s literally fucked.

Roger noticed the quietness of Crystal, so he nudged him again.  
“After we are done with recording this month, do you wanna go on a vacation with me?”  
“You mean I book all the itineraries and you go on a vacation.” Crystal cocked an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, something like that.” Roger chuckled.  
“Sure.” He smiled and kissed Roger on the temple. 

It didn’t take much to settle Crystal’s mind and lift off the worries about Roger, he was, after all, a very simple man, and very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> There may be more chapters but I can’t promise anything... :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Roger went on an “uneventful” trip together.

Crystal arrived at eight in the morning, and the drummer emerged from his house few minutes later.

“Hello, Crystal.” Roger got into the car and greeted him with a playful smile.  
“Hello, Rainbow.” Crystal cracked a smile too.  
“I like it when you call me that.” Roger wrapped a hand around his nape and kissed him whole heartedly.  
“Somebody’s horny.”  
“How can you tell?” Roger wiggled his eyebrows, all the while moving a hand to cup Crystal’s crotch.  
“Cause you always are.”  
“Don’t be a hypocrite, you like it more than I do.”  
“Not right now, “ Crystal said as Roger kissed his neck hungrily, “we have five hours of driving to do, and we haven’t moved an inch.”  
“Or we can go back to the house and spend that five hours doing something more fun.”  
“Tempting, but no.” Crystal ended the conversation by starting the engine.  
“You are such a bore!” Roger fell back to the passenger’s seat with a pout.  
“You’ll thank me later.” Crystal patted him on the lap.

They were half way to the ski resort Crystal had booked for them, Roger was in a good mood. It was his idea after all, and road trip had always been one of his favorite things. 

Crystal wished he wasn’t driving, so he could look at the beautiful man sitting next to him who was talking enthusiastically about the latest news. This wasn’t his first time traveling alone with Roger, but it was the first trip after they started having the _thing_ together, so it somehow felt like a honeymoon. Crystal wasn’t quite the romantic, but he wouldn’t mind being one for Roger. 

They had to make a stop at the petrol station, Crystal went to get cigarettes for both of them while Roger was filling the tank. 

When Crystal returned, Roger was surrounded by three girls and two guys who seemed like fans or just people who recognized him and wanted to take photos with him. Roger was usually generous with this kind of requests, so Crystal wasn’t nervous about it at first. But then things went a bit too far as one of the guys got handsy with Roger and grabbed the back of his neck, Roger pushed the guy away instantly, and the guy got upset. 

Crystal hurried to step in front of Roger, shielding Roger behind him while keeping the guy beyond his arm reach. “Cool it, mate.”

The guy still seemed mad, but the girls were a little frightened, so the other guy dragged him back to their car.

“ You alright? Did he hurt you?” Once those people drove away, Crystal turned back to check on Roger.  
“No, I’m fine, he just... touched my neck, what the fuck was that?”  
“People are weird. Get in the car and let’s go.”  
“I’ll drive.” 

Crystal handed Roger the key and both of them got into their seats. Roger asked him for a cigarette, so he lit one between his own lips and passed it to Roger. The thrill of driving at rocket speed seemed to have soothed Roger’s mood, he was cheerful again and began talking about the music playing on radio. Crystal, on the other hand, wasn’t completely over with what just happened. 

It wasn’t his first time protecting Roger from overly enthusiastic _fans_ , but it was the first time he had to confront the person. He wasn’t trained or paid to be a body guard, but he found himself more and more often at this position anyway. Roger somehow managed to get over these things easier than he did, although it was him being harassed. Roger possesses the mentality to live in the limelight, but not every person around him does. 

Crystal glanced at Roger from the corner of his eyes and concluded, shagging a rock star is one thing, loving one is quite another.

 

The way up to the mountain resort was easier than they had anticipated, they arrived almost an hour earlier. Crystal rented a private cabin for the two of them, which had a deck outside the main bedroom, overlooking the mountains covered in pristine snow. 

“Woohoo!” Roger strode to the glass door connected to the deck, “did you know there is a hot tub?”  
Crystal put down their bags and shrugged.  
“Come on! Let’s get in!”  
“Right now?”  
“Why not?”

It took Roger only few seconds to strip off all the clothes and step into the water, luckily, it was just the right temperature. 

“Come on, Crystal!” Shouted Roger.

Sitting in a outdoor hot tub seemed silly, it was a private area, but still easily accessible. People could see your arse, Crystal thought. But it didn’t stop him from joining Roger in the tub.

“Bring a glass of champagne!”

And of course, his lordship needs a fancy drink.

Five minutes later, Crystal came naked with a glass of champagne in hand, he deliberately wobbled into the tub and made a big splash all over Roger.

“Oi!” The blond protested, wiping the water off his face.  
“Here is your drink, my lord.” Crystal held the glass of golden bubbling liquid right in front of Roger’s eyes, not giving away the chance for the other man to get back on him. Just as he thought, Roger took the champagne without a fight.

But he didn’t enjoy the tiny victory for long, a sly smile began to form on Roger’s face, sending a chill down his body.

“What?” Asked Crystal.  
“Oh, I’m just thinking what a stocky build you have.” Roger replied after a long sip of his drink.  
“You are not too bad yourself.”  
“Nice of you to say. But yours is much better, makes me wanna do things...”  
“Hmm, what kind of things?” At this point, Crystal would be an idiot not to notice Roger’s attempt at flirting with him. Or maybe the fact that both of them were naked in a hot tub should have been the first hint. 

But what Roger did next was definitely beyond flirting. He put down the champagne on the edge of the tub, slowly bent his right leg and lifted it up, then gently dropped his foot on Crystal’s left leg. The touch of Roger’s sole was light but firm, the foot moved from Crystal’s knee to his thigh, leaving a trail of sensual excitement, until it reached the groin. 

Crystal swallowed at where Roger’s foot may touch the next, but the bastard just stopped. 

“You said you didn’t want me.”  
“When the hell did I say that?” Crystal blurted.  
“This morning, at my doorstep.” Replied Roger nonchalantly.  
“Oh, for Christ’s sake!”  
“Then say you want me.”  
Crystal ground his teeth and said with the calmness he could barely manage, “I want you, right here, right now.”  
“Good.” Roger finally let out a smile.

Crystal never had a foot fetish, well, at least not until this moment. The feeling of Roger’s sole rubbing his cock was weird, but good kind of weird, the kind that aroused him in an unspeakable way. His breath grew heavier and faster, and he could feel the rushing of blood down to his manhood. He ran a hand up from Roger’s shin to his knee, clasping his leg hard enough to leave a mark. 

All of Roger’s senses were magnified underwater, he moaned softly to the pressure on his leg. His movement generated waves in the tub that oscillate between them, like an exchange of force, pushing them closer but only to pull them apart again. 

“I’d return the favor, but I don’t have your skills.” Crystal grinned.  
“There are better things you could do for me.” Said Roger.  
“Really? Like what?” Crystal leaned forward and slowly pushed Roger’s knees wider apart as he budged in between his legs.  
“Things that make me scream your name.”  
“As much as I’d like that, I don’t want the whole resort to know who’s fucking you.” Crystal considered for a second, “you wanna go inside?”  
“Why? Are you afraid? I’m not.” Roger challenged with a wicked smile.  
“If I wasn’t with you the whole time, I’d think you are high.” And he sealed Roger’s mouth with a wet kiss and wrapped a hand on his cock. 

Roger had to hold on to the edge of the tub for balance, as Crystal’s hand worked its magic and sent sparks to his eyes. He could feel Crystal’s hardness rubbing against his thighs, filling him with growing desire.

When Crystal parted their lips, he saw the longing in Roger’s glassy eyes, the afternoon sun was still bright, making the blue of his eyes all so clear it was stunning. As if trying to escape from those eyes, Crystal jerked his head away and manhandled Roger to turn him around. The champagne glass was swept off the tub and on to the floor, shattering into a hundred golden pieces.

Roger’s body was completely relaxed in the warm water, so it wasn’t difficult for him to take Crystal’s two fingers in. His blond hair was wet and pasted on his forehead, his body shivered as the fingers inside him scissored to find the sweet spot, then the third and fourth finger followed and stretched him open. He could have came on Crystal’s fingers, but then it would be petty, like he was so desperate for an orgasm just those fingers could undo him.

On the other hand, Crystal wasn’t too patient himself either. He was as hard as he could be from the way Roger submitted himself to him. He pull out the fingers, and held tightly onto the other man’s hips, took a deep breath before pushing the head of his cock in. 

Roger squealed when he felt the hardness entering him, then came the shallow thrusts, he bit on his wrist just so he wouldn’t actually scream out Crystal’s name in the most undignified way. Crystal must have noticed this, and he was probably sneering at him, Roger thought, so he averted his eyes and hid his face with his arms. 

It was quiet outside in the open, except for the sound of their pant and suppressed moans. They were exposed in their most natural form of existence at the moment of the most natural desires, nothing could be freer than this, and nothing could be sexier than freedom. 

Crystal gave it all he got, skillful yet wild, drawing muffled cries from the man beneath him. The muscles on Roger’s back were getting tense as the thrust went stronger and deeper, each time hitting right on the spot. 

“Chris...uh...” Roger eventually cried out his name in broken voice, letting go the wrist that was left with bite marks.  
“Come for me, Rog.” Crystal called him in a way he seldomly use to address the man just one year older than him, it made Roger climax like a magic spell. 

Crystal’s favorite part of having sex with Roger was fucking him right after his first orgasm. They were the moments when Roger was in his most vulnerable form, and he could just take whatever he wanted from him, the moments when he was in absolute control. 

But the moments soon ended with his own climax, like shooting star burning through the sky. 

He held Roger’s smaller body from behind, when both of them were still catching their breath. He turned Roger’s face towards him and planted dozen of kisses on his lips and reddened eye lids. 

“I’m getting cold.” Roger mumbled.  
“Come on, let’s get back to the room.”

Crystal grabbed two towels from the rack, wrapped Roger in one and hang the other one over his shoulders. They hurried back into the room and shut the coldness outside. 

They threw the wet towels on the floor and lay naked in bed, completed basked in afterglow. Roger had a silly grin on his face that Crystal found adorable. He wish he could take a picture of Roger at this moment, but there was no camera in the world that could capture Roger the way his eyes did. 

“You are smiling.” Said Roger.  
“Am I?” Crystal was so focused on Roger, didn’t even notice his own grin.  
“Was it so good?”  
“Wasn’t it good for you?” Crystal threw the question back.  
“Definitely was something different.”  
“I take it as a compliment.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” Roger chuckled. 

Roger pushed himself up on two hands and leaned on to nibble on Crystal’s lips. “Want a prize?” He smiled like a sneaky cat.

Crystal raised his eyebrows as Roger kissed his chin, his neck, across his torso all the way down to his crotch. He only realized what was happening when Roger positioned his head between his legs and began massaging his balls. 

“Fuck.” Crystal muttered, as Roger licked a line from the base of his cock up to the head. Roger always knew how to start a show. 

The anticipation alone had Crystal completed turned on. He was hard and throbbing even before Roger took him in his mouth. It was as if his teenage wet dream had came true, the only difference being this beautiful blond was even cockier than himself. 

Crystal couldn’t help but growled as Roger began swallowing him, inch by inch, until he was finally down his throat. Roger gaged and tears began to form in his eyes, he blinked them away and took several shallow breaths before moving. And when he moved, it felt like heaven on earth for Crystal. 

He could not find words to describe the pleasure from Roger’s throat tightening around his cock, just like he could not form any thoughts about how his little crush on his boss had turned into such intense ecstasy. He dug his fingers in Roger’s fine hair that felt like Merino wool, and pull tentatively, getting a moan back in response. Roger’s lips were rosy and plump from all the friction, he would have kissed them if they weren’t busy pleasuring him.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna...”

And it was just enough time for Roger to pull out and stroked him few times before Crystal came all over Roger’s chest.

“Good boy.” Roger’s hand was still on his member, he grinned at him, and stuck the tongue out to lick the head of his cock. “That doesn’t taste too bad, maybe I’ll let you come down my throat next time.”  
“There better be a next time.”  
“Then you better keep me happy.” He climbed on top of Crystal and pecked on his cheek.  
“Isn’t that what I do? Keeping you happy seven days a week, fifty two weeks a year?”  
“But do you do it for the money or just for me?”

Crystal glanced at Roger and turned to get a cigarette from the bedside table, he lit it up and took a long drag, “I’d do it without the money.”  
“Are you serious?” Roger was staring at him with such intensity it could have burned a hole into his skull.  
“Dead serious.”

He saw Roger smiling almost coyly, but his eyes were beaming with happiness. 

Roger laid his head on Crystal’s shoulder, they stay like that sharing the cigarette until it completely burned out. Then they took a shower together and ordered room service, spent the rest of the night watching tv in bed. 

The next morning, the telephone woke Roger up from a rather sweet dream, he grunted and reached for it.

“Yes?”  
“Good morning, Mrs. Taylor, your husband requested us to call you at 8 o’clock this morning.” It was the front desk.  
“My husband?” Roger was a bit grumpy.  
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I must’ve got the wrong room.”  
“No, this is Taylor, but there is no Mrs.”  
“...oh, I’m sorry, but your husband... the _other_ Mr. Taylor said...”  
“Don’t worry about it, was just a joke.” Roger hang up and cursed Crystal, then went back to bed again.

Half hour later he woke up and got dressed. Crystal was not in the room, so he went to the dinning hall for some breakfast. 

The waitress took him to Crystal’s table once he told her their cabin number, and the other man was smirking at him.

“Good morning, _Mrs. Taylor_ , you are late for breakfast.”  
“You wanker.”  
“What? Doesn’t _Mrs. Taylor_ suit you well?”  
“Why do I get to be the _Mrs._?”  
“You know, for obvious reasons.”  
“Fuck you.” Roger threw a muffin at him.  
“Yeah, you do that.” Crystal quickly caught Roger’s wrist before he could grab a knife.  
“Let me go!”  
“Not unless you kiss me first.”  
“Right now?”  
“You said yesterday that you are not afraid, are you afraid now?”  
“Of course not.”

Roger looked into Crystal’s eyes, his heart was beating louder in his chest as he got closer, until Crystal was breathing on his face. 

“Oh, crap.” Said Crystal.  
“What?” Roger was suddenly pulled back into the reality of crowded dinning hall.  
“I think that’s John over there.”  
“Our John?”  
“Yeah”

Roger turned to look, and it was just the right moment when John looked over at him.

“Fuck.” Roger jerked his head back.  
“He’s coming this way.” Crystal let go of Roger’s wrist.  
“Is he?”  
“Why are you nervous?” Crystal squinted at Roger.  
“I’m not!”  
“You sound like a little girl.”

And John was behind Roger before he could throw back the unintended insult. 

“Hello, Crystal, Roger. Fancy seeing you guys here. “ John’s voice sounded just a little bit too cheerful.  
“What a surprise, you with the family?” Roger tried to act like he wasn’t just about to kiss Crystal before this.  
“Yeah, Ronnie and the children are still in the room. And you are here...with Crystal. “ John had a suggestive smile on his face when his eyes traveled between the two of them.  
“Ok.” Said Roger with dismay, “what did you see?”  
“Not much, really. Just his hands on yours, your lips...almost on his.”  
“Thanks for being so subtle.” Crystal almost laughed.  
“Shut up!” Roger seemed slightly embarrassed. “Don’t tell Freddie and Brian, they are gonna tease me for this.”  
“Oh, like what was Crystal really doing under your stool when he claimed to be ‘changing the broken pedal’?” A smirk grew wider on John’s face.  
“John Richard Deacon, I can’t believe you just said that!” Roger visibly blushed.  
“How long has this been going?” Asked John.  
“None of your business.” Roger grunted, still couldn’t shake off the idea John just casually put into his head.  
“Just a couple of months.” Crystal offered John a cup of tea. “You’re not surprised?”  
“Not exactly. “ John sipped his tea and watched as Crystal passed the butter to Roger the moment he picked up a slice of bread, and Roger took it over like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

John had thought of their closeness nothing more than mixed friendship with work relationship, although it would indeed make much more sense with Crystal’s feelings for Roger. But was it the same for Roger as it was for Crystal? John glanced at the drummer as he thought to himself, he loved Roger more than a brother, but Roger could be disastrous when it comes to emotions, which was to say that his capability of dealing with emotions was not much more than a five year old. Well, who was he to judge anyway, if Crystal didn’t know this by now, he would have been oblivious for all these years working for Roger. 

John finished the tea and got up from his seat. “Well, the children will be here any minute, thanks for the tea.”  
“Are you going back this week?” Asked Roger.  
“Yeah, that’s the plan. Do you want us to leave you two love birds alone?”  
“That would be convenient. “ Roger grinned.  
“Don’t worry Rog, you may kiss Crystal anytime you like, I’ll cover my children’s eyes.”  
“Sod off!”

It turned out not as dramatic as Roger and Crystal thought, they even had a nice and dinner with the Deacon family after few hours of skiing. 

The real drama, however, happened the next morning when Roger forgot his sunglasses and got blinded for a moment by the reflection on the snow, he slipped and fell down several steps of stairs just outside of the cabin. Crystal was only few seconds late to catch him, and he rushed to his side as fast as he could. 

“Are you hurt?” Crystal checked him over for any visible injuries.  
“My ankle, I think...” His bottom and elbows felt numb from the impact, but the only concerning pain seemed to be from his left ankle.  
Crystal rolled his left trouser leg up, revealing the ankle that was already swelling up.  
“This looks serious, we need to get you to a hospital.”  
“I’m not leaving!”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, your ankle could be broken!”  
“It’s not, I know it’s not.” Roger wasn’t quite convincing as he hissed in pain, “I’m not going back because I fell off the bloody stairs! That’s just stupid!”  
“It’s not stupid, it’s just an accident.”  
“We are supposed to be here for a week, and that’s exactly how long we are gonna stay!” Roger tried to stand up, but his injured ankle gave in, he reached for the rail to prevent another fall but Crystal held his arm first.  
“I’m afraid that’s not an option, Roger, I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

Crystal pick Roger up off his feet, and carried him a few steps before Roger realized what was happening and began to struggle.

“Put me down! You idiot!” Roger wasn’t easy to carry, and the struggle made it almost impossible for Crystal to steady his steps, so he carefully put Roger down on his feet.  
“You can’t tell me what to do!” Roger’s eyes were red, either from the pain or the anger.  
“I’m telling you not as your assistant, but as your boyfriend.” It wasn’t the first time Crystal had to calm Roger’s hot temper, but their relationship was different this time, and it was the first time he attempted to play the boyfriend card.

Unfortunately, that didn’t work well with Roger.

“I don’t need a fucking boyfriend to tell me what to do!” Screamed Roger.

That came out harsher than he intended, but Roger wasn’t in the mood to apologize or even rephrase, so he just bit his lips to stop himself from saying anything he may regret further. 

Crystal felt a cold chill went directly into his heart. Roger could ignore his love just like he did for the past few years, he could take it for granted just like he did for the past few months, but hearing this from Roger still hurt, it really did.

“...alright then, how about just as a friend” Crystal mumbled, “Can a friend beg you to go to the hospital with him?”

Never in his life had Crystal felt so low. He was weary to the bones.

Roger didn’t say another word, he just kept his head down and let Crystal helped him limp to the car. They drove to the nearest hospital, and found fracture in Roger’s left ankle.

Crystal had no other choice but to drive them both back to London. The car was awfully quiet on the way home, with Crystal fixing his eyes on the road and Roger watching the trees running backwards through the window.

Several times Roger handed Crystal a bottle of water, and Crystal could see from the corner of his eyes Roger’s lips were moving as if he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

He sent Roger back to the house, unpacked his luggage and set all the necessities out for his convenience. When he was about to leave, Roger stood up from the sofa and limped to walk him to the door.

Crystal turned to look at the smaller man, his big blue eyes were staring at him with expectation. Did Roger expect _him_ to resolve the problem just like he did for him every time in the past? He did for a split second wanted to give in and forget about everything Roger said, just let him get away with it. But the pain hit his chest again as soon as the memory of their fight flowed back to his mind. So he took a deep breath and kept on walking.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you. Good night, Roger.” He shut the door and all his feelings behind, at least for one night.

And tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there will be another chapter to end the story....  
> Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is alone in the game of love.

They were back in the recording studio after one month of break. Roger just had his cast removed the day before, so he sat mostly of the time and let Crystal brought him anything he needed.

Brian and Freddie asked Roger about the fracture, but he was reluctant, and honestly quite embarrassed, to tell them what happened, especially because it resulted in the fight he had with Crystal. In the end, Crystal had to explain to the band why was their drummer suddenly crippled.

“Poor Rog, but at least you had Crystal there to save your life.” Freddie ruffled Roger’s hair to make it even messier.  
“Don’t mention it, I’m just doing my _job_.” Crystal said from behind them.  
“Oh, you should ask Roger for a raise, is that right, Rog?” Brian joked and nudged on Roger’s shoulder.  
“Sure.” The drummer just responded without looking away from the newspaper.

Neither of them noticed Roger had not turned a single page for the past twenty minutes, and Crystal had been gazing at Roger with indecipherable look on his face for the entire afternoon. 

Knowing more than the other two, John was a bit baffled by the uneasiness around Roger and Crystal, because everything seemed fine when he last saw them at the resort. So he watched as the cigarette burned out between Crystal’s fingers, and knitted his eyebrows.

“You alright?” John tried to sound casual.  
“I’m fine.” Crystal put the cigarette out in the ashtray, “Just...need to use the loo.”

He didn’t really care if John was starting to notice something strange between him and Roger, he just didn’t have the energy to explain everything if the bassist really wanted to talk about it. 

The bathroom was empty at the time, much to his liking. Crystal turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face, he stared at himself in the mirror under the pale fluorescent light, dark shadows under his eyes, evidence of all the sleepless nights in the past few weeks. This was not the man he wanted to become, not the person he was supposed to be when he made the bold decision to drop out of school. He was supposed to be carefree, fearless, just enjoying the wild ride, but instead, he was up all night pondering over what he should do about his relationship with Roger.

Crystal sighed and closed his eyes. Just then, he heard the door squeaking and footsteps coming closer, he looked down at the sink and pretended to be washing his hands. But the footsteps stopped right behind his back.

Before Crystal turned to look, he was encircled by a pair of arms around his waist and the warmth of a familiar body from behind. 

“Crystal..” the voice of the drummer was raspy and full of lust, “I wanna fuck...”

Sure you do. Crystal huffed.

“Remember what the doctor said? Avoid all intense activities.” Crystal pulled Roger’s arms away and walked toward the door without looking back. 

“That’s not what it meant...” Roger uttered, “why won’t you talk to me? Are you still mad? Do you hate me now?”

Crystal stopped at the door. 

“You know, sometimes love and hate are the same thing.” Roger’s voice was quiet.  
“Roger...” Crystal sighed the second time in five minutes, he finally turned to face the man, “what do you want from me? Do you want me hanging around for a easy shag when you need one? Do you want the security of having somebody who loves and cares for you when you find yourself alone in those in-between moments? Do you ever care about me? About what I want?”

He searched in hope for an answered on Roger’s face, but the other man was just stunned. So he turned around in disappointment and left Roger there by himself in the middle of an empty bathroom.

The place was suddenly vacant and vast, Roger could hear his own breath echoed on the wall, his eyes stung with tears that threatened to come out. He couldn’t find the words to explain himself to Crystal, he wasn’t taught the lesson of loving someone properly as a child, his parents weren’t exact the best example for it. And as an adult, he’d never been able to maintain a relationship long enough to know the difference between love and longing. Nothing Crystal said was true though, Roger did care for him, more than he knew, but he was so frustrated not being able to translate his love into words or action other than the only thing he was good at, sex.

How could he not have affection for the man? 

Roger remembered when they first met, Crystal was just a bloke named Chris Taylor with shy smiles, passionate for rock music, looked and acted like he was five years older than him though he was actually one year younger. Chris set up his drums with impeccable efficiency, and with great patience, he arranged the kit according to Roger’s preference down to the very little details.

Even for somebody as fastidious as Roger, Chris left him no chance for criticism. 

“Would that be all, Mr. Taylor?”  
“Oh, that sounds ridiculous! Please, call me Roger.” The drummer gave the guy a gentle pat on the back, trying his best to be a respectful yet friendly boss to the younger man.  
“Is there anything else you want? I can bring you some coffee or tea.” Chris offered.  
“Tea would be lovely, thanks.”

After Chris left the room, Freddie gave Roger this look like he just saw a bear dancing tango.  
“Well, they finally found someone who doesn’t quit on the first day. Roger, be nice, don’t scare him off.”  
“Shut up, it was hardly my fault those brats weren’t up for the job.” Grunted Roger.  
“They thought you were trying to torment them with all those requests of yours.” Freddie waved his hand around in amusement.  
“What? That’s absurd!” 

Roger was somewhat aware that he wasn’t the easiest guy to deal with, professionally and personally, but he would never deliberately give somebody a hard time. And this guy, Chris, proved that _he_ was not the reason they hadn’t been able to keep somebody around, those guys were, they were just weak. 

“And if he’s staying, we can’t keep calling him Chris, that’s too fucking boring. How about...Chris Taylor...Crystal?”  
“I thought you told me not to scare him off?” Roger sneered at that funny nickname the singer just came up with.

It turned out, Crystal not only stayed for quite some time, he also gained enough trust of the band, particularly Roger’s, to become the drummer’s personal assistant. 

Roger didn’t know how, but every time they went out together and both got shitfaced, Crystal always managed to sober up enough to get them home and put him safe to bed. Thanks to Crystal, he could wake up in his own soft warm bed after a night of excessive partying and drinking, instead of on the cold bathroom floor somewhere or the sidewalk outside the club. 

“You are my angel.” Roger once said, laying lethargically in bed with a sloppy smile on his face, one hand pulling on Crystal’s shirt as he leaned over to tuck him in. 

He didn’t remember what Crystal said afterwards, and he was too sleepy to keep his eyes open, but there was the cool touch of the other person’s hand on his cheeks, so soothing he couldn’t help but drawn to it. The distance between them was too close for a friendly conversation, yet too far for a kiss, not that he was expecting a kiss, that would be absurd, wouldn’t it?

Ever since then, Roger was having more men in his bed than women before he even realized it. He craved for those big rough hands trailing down his body, and for the broad shoulders to hold him when he came down from his high. 

He woke up one morning in a hotel bed with Crystal calling his name, and suddenly panicked because he remember the man he spent the night with. But when he turned to check, the bed next to him was empty and cold.

“Have you seen?...never mind.” He rose up from bed and drank the water on the bedside table. 

Crystal didn’t say a word, why would he? Roger rubbed his eyes, even if Crystal had seen the man, what did he expect him to say? For all he knew, Crystal might not even be interested in him, so why was he making a fool of himself?

He felt embarrassed, much like he was feeling now in this empty bathroom. And he hated himself for it. So he turned on his heels and walked toward the door.

When he was just a few steps away from the vanity, the bathroom door opened, and Crystal walked in. 

“I thought you...” Roger’s words were interrupted by the sound of door locking behind Crystal’s.  
“You ain’t a good boyfriend, and I hate myself for doing this...” Crystal’s eyes were locked on Roger’s as he walked toward him, his taller frame seemed more intimidating than ever. “But you _are_ a damn good shag.” 

There were surprise, confusion, and a glimpse of excitement in Roger’s eyes. Crystal clasped on the other man’s waist and lifted him up on to the vanity top.

“Don’t wanna tire your ankle.” Crystal smiled and began kissing him hungrily, while pulling off his belt and freed him from his pants and briefs altogether.

The feeling of cold granite agains his bare cheeks made Roger shiver, but he didn’t stop kissing Crystal back. Their fist kiss since the day Roger broke his ankle and Crystal’s heart. 

Roger moved his hands down to unbuckle Crystal’s trousers, while Crystal rolled his shirt up and sucked his nipples.

“Un...” Roger cried unexpectedly from the sudden sensation, “fuck...”  
“I still can’t believe how sensitive your body is” Crystal was now playing with Roger’s erect nipples with two fingers, “is that why you like to be touched? Does every bit of random contact give you pleasure?”

Somehow Crystal was different, Roger could sense the heat in his voice, this Crystal reminded Roger of that day when he was pushed to the hotel bed and sucked out of his mind. 

Roger quickly undid Crystal’s fly and stroked his half hard cock with his palm. He was more eager to please than any other time before, simply because Crystal turned him down once and walked away, the cold feeling still sank in his stomach, which he did his best trying to forget.

Just then, Crystal pushed Roger’s knees up toward his chest to an uncomfortable position, he kissed and almost bit Roger’s thighs, leaving a trail of marks on his skin. Roger leaned back on the mirror behind him for some support, while watching Crystal worked his way down to his member, his knuckles turned white from tightening his grip on the edge of the vanity top, and his lips were bitten red. Sweat began to form on his forehead, and the adrenaline spiked as Crystal pushed a finger into his entrance. 

Crystal paused and looked up at him in surprise, “...have you?”

“...yeah, this morning.” Roger wasn’t going to hide the fact that he stretched himself open just for this particular occasion, “thinking of you.”

Crystal looked at him for a few seconds with a quirked brow, he was both amazed and extremely turned on, those simple words have done so much more to him than any pornography he had every watched. He hadn’t forgave Roger yet, but at this moment, he really couldn’t care less. So he took advantage of the situation, and let himself be completely immersed into the pure pleasure of love making.

Roger felt the hardness pushing inside him with heat and pressure, and he groaned with his eyes shut. This was his second favorite moment of sex, other than the climax itself of course, it’s the sweat relief after the eager anticipation and the strangeness of being penetrated altogether. A truly euphoric moment.

But the short lived moment was soon replaced by vigorous thrusting. Roger yanked his head back, body rocking back and forth as Crystal moved inside of him, and legs trembling around Crystal’s waist. His not-so-great vision completely lost focus, only a blurry image of Crystal’s face rhythmically came into sight. But he was hearing sounds that shouldn’t have been so clear, like the sound of blood rushing through his veins, the splashing of sweat drops on to the granite, the footsteps outside in the corridor, laughters from several rooms away. All these made him more aware of the fact that he was getting shagged in the bathroom of their recording studio, and he pretty much seduced Crystal into it.

Roger couldn’t remember when was the last time he had been so horny and shameless. 

Roger’s mind was brought back to the present as Crystal held his chin down and devoured him with a kiss. There was something loving and sweet about then way Crystal kissed him while pounding into him in long and hard thrusts that reduced him to a hot and wet mess. He knew half of the reason Crystal was kissing him like that because he had been moaning really loud, so loud that his band mates half way across the building might even hear it, but he didn’t want to control it.

Sex had never been so exciting for Crystal before Roger came into his life and turned everything upside down, even wanking to the memory of Roger was hotter than before, not to mention shagging him in front of the bathroom mirror. Crystal could see clear Roger’s arse in the mirror, and his own reflection over the smaller man’s shoulder. He bit into Roger’s neck with his eyes fix on the mirror, the way Roger’s body shuddered under him gave him a spur, and he suddenly pushed hard and deep into the drummer, drawing a cry out from him. 

Crystal’s hand slid down to stroke Roger’s cock, which had not been taken care of most of the time, and was now erect and leaking between their bodies.

It didn’t take long for Roger to feel the sensation of orgasm building up, his breath hitched and muscles tensed up, all in the expectation of that great climax. So he cried out as Crystal’s hand gripped the base of his cock and stopped the thrusting at the same time. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“You wanna come?” Crystal stared at him with shadow in his eyes, “beg me for it.”  
“What?” Roger felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks, “that....that’s not fair!”  
“It’s never fair with you, Roger, never.” Replied Crystal.

How was it fair to have been born with such magnetism, being able to have nearly every man and woman enchanted with a single flash of smile?

Crystal caught Roger by surprise, because Roger never took him for someone who toys with their partner for dominance, yet there he was, demanding submission. At this point, Roger was already too eager to come, he couldn’t spare a second for this game.

“I...” Roger swallowed before opening his mouth again, “please, I want you to fuck me so bad...please, just give it to me, my love...”

The sound of “love” shook Crystal. Even though he knew it could not be taken seriously under such circumstances, he couldn’t help but soften his grip, and slowly began to move again. It was not fair, he thought, he could have had the drummer tortured for much longer, and begged at his feet to be fucked. It was not fair.

After that, it didn’t took long for Roger to come in Crystal’s hand, the inside of him clenched so tight it hurt. His back arched like a bow, fingers dug deep into Crystal’s back. Crystal held him as close as he could and kept going, until just before his mind was taken over by the unstoppable force of nature, he pulled out and came over Roger’s things. 

Now the fire had died down, they were left with the sound of their own panting, it was a moment of sudden reflection, of what just happened between them and what it all meant. But Crystal’s thoughts were distracted by the view of Roger leaning back on the mirror, nearly naked, with both their cum smeared over his belly and thighs.

Roger gestured with two fingers for a cigarette, Crystal reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a pack of Marlboro, and lit one for him, all in one smooth move. Roger took a long drag before puffing out the smoke on Crystal’s face.

“So, did you enjoy it?” Roger smirked.  
Crystal was just tucking his own dick back into the trousers, “what? You want my comments on the sex?”  
“Not the sex...” Roger leaned forward to rest his head on the other man’s shoulder, “I meant the power play...did you enjoy it? Is it gonna be a thing between us now?”  
Crystal felt himself blushing, “that was not a play...” At least it wasn’t meant to be.  
“Oh, I get it, you want it to be real.” Roger giggled and nibbled Crystal’s neck, “I can be good, I can be good for you...”

Crystal froze at the words he just heard, his cock was throbbing as Roger licked his jaws and planted small kissed on his cheeks. The familiar smell of cigarette clouded his thoughts, the soft blond hair tickled his senses. It was all too easy to lose himself around Roger, no matter how much determination he carried with him before coming back to this madhouse called Roger Taylor.

And there he was, cleaning up the mess after another of their sexual venture, while the drummer looking at him with a satisfying smile. Crystal wasn’t angry anymore (partially because the sex was too good), but he was left confused, mostly uncertain about Roger’s feelings for him.

He had thought Roger liked him when he invited him to his bed the first time, and thought that he might even fell in love with him when Roger looked deeply into his eyes with happiness. Then Roger pushed him away sometimes, ignored and denied their so called relationship, so he stepped back, gave him space. But Roger came back to him like a sad puppy, pleading for love and comfort, as if Crystal was the reason he had to distant himself. 

He should have never fallen in love if he knew love was a bitch, Crystal sighed. 

The next recording day Crystal went to the studio early. He did the usual arrangement and tuning on the drums, but it was still early and no body showed up yet. So he sat on the stool and picked up the sticks, took a deep breath before striking the snare. 

He hadn’t been playing for a while, but it wasn’t hard to get into the rhythm since he had been watching Roger playing so much. The sticks were flying, and so was his heart. He had almost forgotten the feeling of such release, as all the rage and despair poured out from his fingertips into the loud cracks and pops.

He only stopped when the drums sticks in his hands started to feel slippery, it was a good work out, his drumming muscles were sore already. He let out a long breath and looked around while stretching, that was when he realized he was not alone. 

“You could’ve made a living with that skill of yours.” The singer complimented him with a smile, leaning on the door frame, “but instead you are cleaning Roger’s drums and fetching his coffees.”  
“Job stability, I guess.” Crystal flashed an innocent grin.  
“So you are planning to be Roger’s babysitter forever?” Freddie lit a cigarette and took a drag. 

Crystal’s heart beat sped up at the potential content behind the words, “did John say something?”  
“Crystal, darling, there is no secret between the four of us, especially if it’s about Roger. Even if John hadn’t spilled the beans, Brian and I would have figured it out anyway.”  
“Right.”

There was not reason for Freddie to arrive so early, unless he did on purpose. Now Crystal suspected the other members of the band may have involved in this as well by arriving late. 

“Are you telling me to leave?” Crystal tried not to sound desperate.  
“Oh, god, no!” Freddie waved his hand in surprise, “we are offering you a promotion!”  
“What?” Crystal was a little confused.  
“You see, we need somebody for band management, and we all thought you’d be a good fit for it. So if you want it, the job is yours.”  
“Oh, thanks.” Things took an unexpected turn, but Crystal knew there was more.  
“That way you don’t have to stick with Roger all the time if it pains you.” The singer continued.

At first, it disturbed Crystal that Freddie, and probably the other two, made a decision to intervene his relationship with with Roger. Freddie could be domineering sometimes, especially when it came to people or things he held dear. But he was also grateful that Freddie was trying to take care of him as well, because they could’ve just sacked him and it wouldn’t make a difference to them. 

“Don’t make that sad face, it doesn’t mean anything has to change if you don’t want to.” Freddie softened his tone.  
“I know.”  
“You can talk to me if you like.”

For a moment Crystal thought about telling Freddie everything, about how he was feeling unsure about Roger, but words got stuck in his throat, “thanks Freddie, but I don’t feel like discussing it now.”  
“That’s perfectly alright. Take your time and think about the offer, will you?”

Crystal nodded, and Freddie gave him another assuring smile before going back to the lounge. 

The recording went well that day, and Roger was relatively quiet, consider his usual loudness during band discussion. After the work was done, Freddie and John left first, Brian and Roger stayed to chat.

“And he fucking nailed, just like that!” Roger snapped his fingers in excitement.  
“I know, it was pretty surreal.” Brian laughed.

And they both turned to look at Crystal as he entered the room, Roger stopped swirling his drum stick in one hand, and Brian just cleared his throat.

“Um, I gotta go. See you next week fellas.” Brian patted Crystal’s shoulder as he walked passed by him.

The two of them were left alone in the room, and Roger wasn’t looking at him. 

“Your hands are bleeding.” Crystal pointed his chin at Roger’s hands.  
“Oh, didn’t even notice that.” Roger looked down at his own hands that had several scrapes on them.  
“I got this.” Crystal quickly retrieved the first aid kit they’ve always used for Roger’s hands in the studio. “Sit down, left hand first.”

Roger did as asked, holding out one hand so Crystal could clean and bandage the injured fingers. His eyelashes fluttered, but he still didn’t meet Crystal’s eyes. 

“Freddie told me I’ve got promoted.” Crystal stated casually.  
“That’s wonderful.” Said Roger plainly.  
“So you knew it, and you are ok with that?”  
“I...” Roger bit his lips, “I don’t know, Freddie said I should let you go...”  
“What about you? Do you want me to go?”  
“No!” Roger tensed and looked directly into his eyes for the first time after he came to the room, “But... Freddie said if we continue like this, one day you will hate me...and you are already tired of me, aren’t you? That’s why you walked away?”

There was certain sense of desperation in Roger’s anger that made Crystal felt guilty. 

“No, that’s not... I walked away because I was upset with myself that I couldn’t figure you out. I know what you want from an eye contact, but I have no idea how you feel deep in your heart.”

Crystal sighed, his thumb stroking the new bandage on Roger’s hand, “Sometimes I envy your friends, I wish I had known you before you became _the_ Roger Taylor, I wish I had never worked for you, and we are just friends.” He chuckled, “but then I wouldn’t have the chance to take care of you like I do now.”

“How is that a privilege?” Roger asked with a frown.  
“Because that’s what I do when I’m in love with someone, and I’ve only discovered that about myself after I met you.”

Crystal’s voice resonated in the room, for a moment, Roger thought it was only his imagination that Crystal had confessed his love, because it sounded like a dream. But it was true, more true than any love he had experienced. 

“Freddie may know you well, but he doesn’t know everything about me. I’m not frail, I’m not gonna wither if you don’t love me back. Loving you is my choice, not yours, not Freddie’s. So I’ve already told him, I’m gonna accept the promotion, but I won’t leave you, I’ll be your assistant as long as you want me to.”

Roger looked at him with timid eyes, as if anything he does may shatter the dream he has just made up. But it wasn’t a dream, he could feel it as he leaned forward to hug Crystal, arms tightening behind his back, head buried in his chest.

“I’m so happy you said that. Everyone thinks I’m a disaster, but it’s not _my_ fault!” Roger’s voice vibrated in Crystal’s rib cage.  
“I know, it’s not fair.”  
“I don’t want you to leave...”  
“I won’t leave you.”  
“Can you tell me something? This feeling I have...is it love?”

 

Crystal kissed Roger’s forehead affectionately.

“Let’s find out, together.”

The End


End file.
